<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight Rising by Varnienne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943306">Twilight Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varnienne/pseuds/Varnienne'>Varnienne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Parent Higurashi Kagome, Slow Burn, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varnienne/pseuds/Varnienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is thrust into destiny when monsters invade his home village and take his friends. Under the curtain of shadows, he transforms into a beast. Only with the help of a sarcastic imp and mysterious priestess can he become the Hero of Twilight and save his kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Shippou, Higurashi Kagome/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twilight Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A strange figure strode in. His silver mask that of a foreign fish. Black robes accented with gold and cerulean. At his sides, beasts of shadow with shield-like heads skulked on either side. With a click, and release of air, the bottom of his mask raised to expose his mouth. Storm blue skin and violet lips snarled back into a fanged smile.</p><p>Each of the guards raised their shields and spears. All aimed at the intruder.</p><p>"This is sacred land protected by the gods." Princess Zelda glared at him, sword pointed out. "I will not allow you to hurt my people."</p><p>The intruder laughed. "You think to beat me when your father couldn't?"</p><p>Zelda's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. <em>Please, give me strength.</em> Golden light faintly hummed from her left hand.</p><p>"It is time to choose, princess. Surrender." An aura of murky black surrounded him. The beast servants stopped moving. "Or death." He hissed out the word.</p><p>Before she could answer, the guards charged forward. The intruder scoffed. His aura flared and the beasts launched forward. Their first victims were swallowed. The next were sliced into pieces with the swipes of claws.</p><p>He waved his hand and disappeared. Zelda felt the air behind her distort. She stiffened at the ghost of his breath on her neck. The intruder chuckled. "Your stubbornness only brings pain to your people."</p><p>"Don't give in princess," called the guard captain, trapped in a beast's grip. He reached out to her. "Don't let our homeland become the den of shadows."</p><p>Zelda watched, wide-eyed as the last of her soldiers huddled together. They shivered even as they faced the beasts, spears and swords ready to strike. Sweat rolled down her face as she trembled. The light of Wisdom fell silent. <em>Dammit. </em>The princess struggled to hold in her tears. <em>We cannot win.</em></p><p>Her sword dropped with a deafening clang as the intruder laughed.</p><hr/><p>Racing feet thumped on the forest floor. Kagome panted and clutched her son closer to her chest. The sun dipped below the horizon. She cursed. There was no choice. Rose light swirled into her eyes. She hissed at the pull on her soul.</p><p>"Please be careful, Mama," he whispered. Tiny clawed hands dug into her haori. He sniffled. "I'm sorry my leaves couldn't keep us hidden."</p><p>Kagome smiled sadly and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Shippo. We've been fighting all day."</p><p>Grunts and whines echoed behind them. Ice slithered down their spines. Kagome pushed herself to run faster.</p><p>Their hunters heard her pace pick up. One of them stopped. It let out an ear-splitting screech and the forest animals fled. She winced and covered her son's ears. Her foot hit a tree root and Kagome stumbled. <em>No!</em> She maneuvered around to land on her back. Impact choked the breath from her lungs.</p><p>The creatures were on her.</p><p>They were like nothing she'd ever seen before. Blacker than the midnight sky, they skulked around on all fours. The long shadows of twilight melded into them. Only the glowing red of strange runes on their chests pierced the dark. Several tendrils flowed from their shield-like heads as though they were hair.</p><p>Kagome pulled at her dry well of power. She ignored the needles in her chest. Rose pink light rippled across her skin and around her son. The snarling beasts tried to approach only to whine on contact.</p><p>A moment of stillness. Harsh cracks spidered up their arms, her power glowing through. The beasts whined as their arms turned to dust.</p><p>All three of them screeched. Dark power pulsed around them. An answering pulse came from above. Kagome and Shippo glanced up and their eyes widened. In the sky was a swirling vortex of black with geometric designs glowing red like the beasts' chests. Its power rushed down to consume them in darkness.</p><p>Shippo yelped and Kagome held him tighter. Oily magic engulfed them. Battered against her veil of pink power until she couldn't hold it up anymore. Numbness crept up their limbs and emptiness replaced the weight of gravity. Their bodies were consumed in black before they broke into particles and got sucked into the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fic idea that just wouldn’t leave me alone so I caved, lol. I really enjoy writing crossovers and when I stumbled upon Inuyasha x Legend of Zelda fics, it convinced me to get one of the games. So here I am now, adding to the short list of crossovers between these two series. I hope you guys enjoy it. Those of you following some of my other stories, please don't worry. I'll be going back to them eventually but I'm switching tactics to focus on one idea at a time. My updates are normally pretty inconsistent but I'll try to update at least once a month!</p><p>Anyway, please leave your thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>